cruise_ship_tycoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Changelog
The changelog contains all updates, changes and bug fixes that have happened in Cruise Ship Tycoon so far, plus additional information about the Alpha, Beta, and the current full release version of the game. Back to home page Full release 1.0 About The full release officially went public on August 2, 2019, making the game free to play, and available for everyone. This is the current version of Cruise Ship Tycoon, and the only version receiving updates. Full release changes/updates 1.2.3 (11/6/2019): recent update - Performance improvements - Fixed floor dragging building more than what is displayed sometimes - Fixed red route lines in part of orion bay ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.2.2.5 (10/22/2019): - Maybe fixed the map disappearing sometimes when activating autopilot - Fixed some rare saving bugs ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.2.2.4 (10/16/2019): - Fixed autopilot steering in the completely wrong direction sometimes - Fixed some small bugs ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.2.2.3 (10/15/2019): - Fixed ships drifting on autopilot if fuel runs out - Maybe fixed some map-disappearing issues ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.2.2.2 (10/14/2019): - Small bug fixes and better error logging ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.2.2.1 (10/11/2019): - Fixed some minimap bugs ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.2.2 (10/10/2019): - Fixed route lines clipping out of the minimap - Highlighted route segments in red if they pass though land (ships can't sail on land) - Routes will automatically connect to the first waypoint if they hit 2 or more ports - Fixed some more instances of autopilot breakage ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.2.1 (10/7/2019): - Changed curve generation between waypoints to be more intuitive (you can place waypoints far apart without issues) - Waypoints snap to docks better - Reduced fuel usage when turning at speed (also reduced autopilot fuel usage) - Fixed some instances of autopilot breakage - Fixed map disappearing when activating autopilot sometimes - Fixed fuel/supplies not draining sometimes - Fixed some issues with saving routes - Fixed some little things ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.2.1 (10/7/2019): - Changed curve generation between waypoints to be more intuitive (you can place waypoints far apart without issues) - Waypoints snap to docks better - Reduced fuel usage when turning at speed (also reduced autopilot fuel usage) - Fixed some instances of autopilot breakage - Fixed map disappearing when activating autopilot sometimes - Fixed fuel/supplies not draining sometimes - Fixed some issues with saving routes - Fixed some little things ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.2.0.1 (10/5/2019): - Fixed routes sometimes not loading correctly (no data lost) ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.2 (10/5/2019): - Added officer crew members who you can hire to drive the ship - Use the Routes tab in Manage to plan out routes for the ship to follow - Use nice smooth, wide curves to keep the ship from slowing down too much - WIP feature, there will be bugs, please give feedback - Increased crew salaries - Fixed mouse scrollwheel zooming not working sometimes - Fixed missing pieces on the albatross bow - Fixed powerful ships not immediately turning as fast as displayed ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.1.2 (9/11/2019): - Added supplies tab in the manage menu - You can select custom amounts of fuel and supplies to buy - Price for fuel and supplies now varies by port, being cheapest in cities and most expensive in remote areas - Fixed the map getting dragged sometimes when LMB isnt being held - Fixed some wrongly-colored ceiling parts on the Albatross ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.1.1.2 (9/10/2019): - Fixed final fare breakdown not showing up sometimes when unloading passengers ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.1.1.1 (9/9/2019): - Fixed minimap changing to a weird size sometimes - Fixed save data compression not working on rare occasions - Fixed some small bugs that nobody will notice anyways - Added another .1 ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.1.1 (9/5/2019): - Added tablet support - Recommend using a device built in the last several years, anything with less than 1GB of ram will probably not load the game - Removed invisible rock in orion city bay - Fixed fuel gauge not updating sometimes - Fixed camera modes sometimes teleporting players into the sky ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.1.0.1 (8/26/2019): - Fixed some issues caused by incorrect crew data sometimes ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.1 (8/23/2019): - Added housekeeping crew members along with the first pieces of the crew system - Crew salaries are only paid while passengers are onboard - Added crew cabins and housekeeping closets - Added bed making which can be done by players or by hired housekeepers - Passengers will mess up their rooms every night and will be sad if they aren't cleaned - Added setting to hide wave particles - Fixed move tool checking for money - Fixed old servers trying to load new save slots ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.0.1.1 (8/14/2019): - Save data is compressed and forcibly uploaded every few minutes in case the server dies and is unable to save later ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.0.1 (8/8/2019): - Added bowling alley - Made things more difficult for scambots - Removed golden albatross models from the undeserving - Patched some things ‏‏‎ ‎ 1.0 (8/2/2019): - Game is free to play - Added golden albatross statue for beta players Beta stage About Cruise Ship Tycoon Beta started on March 29, 2019, decreasing the game price from 250R$ to 25R$. The rest of the first 7 ships were added, as was a new map layout spreading the islands more evenly out, and adding the biggest ship to the game; The Albatross class. Once beta ended, the people that had purchased the beta version of the game received a blue-ish chat color and the exclusive beta price, a Golden Albatross Statue (Also available to alpha players) ‏‏‎ ‎ Beta changes/updates 0.3.13.1b (8/1/2019): - Fixed save slots not loading sometimes 0.3.13b (8/1/2019): - Added suites - Made minimap less resource intensive - R rotates clockwise now - Fixed walls not immediately appearing sometimes - Fixed removing objects not on the current deck ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.12.1b (8/1/2019): - Fixed built objects not immediately appearing sometimes ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.12b (7/31/2019): - Made building and removing stuff snappier - Fixed objects temporarily popping back into existance if you remove many things quickly - Fixed some tutorial bugs - Fixed beds not recoloring ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.11.1b (7/29/2019): - Fixed awful framerates while sailing ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.11b (7/29/2019): - Reduced stuttering when moving between decks - Fixed some strange ship wake behaviour - Mesh improvements for staterooms and some other stuff - Map becomes collidable whenever the ship is stationary, not just when docked - Added WIP loading screen - Added blue chat color for beta players - Fixed settings toggles all being set to off for new players - Fixed map pieces not loading sometimes ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.10b (7/25/2019): - Added move tool to edit mode - PageUp and PageDown keys move the camera up and down in edit mode - i and o keys can be used to zoom in edit mode - Fixed notifications overlapping with stuff sometimes - Fixed color data taking up a lot more memory than it should - Fixed middle arch pieces not saving - Fixed some pathfinding issues with stairs ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.9.1b (7/23/2019): - Fixed ships not loading entirely sometimes ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.9b (7/22/2019): - Added new main menu - Added radar masts - Added arched open doorways - Added square hot tub variant - Fixes, optimizations, and improvements for NPC animations - Fixed water disappearing when swimming underneath ships ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.8b (7/16/2019): - Added advanced color and texture picker (gamepass) - Added mini suite staterooms ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.7.1b (7/12/2019): - Throttled NPC pathfinding in badly laid out ships - Fixed some pools that were laid out incorrectly ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.7b (7/11/2019): - Added drag option to the remove tool - Removing a room will also remove attached walls - Added corner steel railing - Added additional pool sizes - Fixed build mode drag animation not stopping immediately - Fixed some paint zones on Albatross ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.6b (7/9/2019): - Added Albatross class ship - Added new less graphically demanding water - Fixed sunbed animation - Added 250 passenger limit to each ship ‏‏‎ ‎ (6/28/2019): - Disabled automatic text capture for localization which seems to fix freezing issues on startup ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.5.1b (6/26/2019): - Fixed remove tool not working sometimes - Fixed drag-to-build misbehaving with some objects (taco stand, freezer, etc) (broken items will be automatically removed) ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.5b (6/25/2019): - Added click and drag option for building objects/rooms (Drag to delete coming soon) - Added sunbed and table variants with parasols - Added icons to many buttons - Added new smoke stack - Added corner railing piece - Replaced solar panels with single tile versions - Added very expensive slightly more efficient solar panels - Tweaked build UI to be more user friendly - Fixed NPCs spawning in the ocean sometimes - Fixed NPC info gui viewports - Fixed multiple warnings in edit mode ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.4.2b (6/20/2019): - Localization and datastore logging stuff you don't care about - Reduced save file sizes by ~10% ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.4.1b (6/19/2019): - Fixed mislabeled large smoke stacks - Fixed Mallard low-part model not recoloring - Fixed other ship images cutting off in minimap ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.4b (6/18/2019): - Optimized NPCs so crowded ships don't murder fps nearly as much - Added several new smoke stack sizes - Added option to not render NPCs at all - Maybe fixed sunbed/theater animations again ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.3.2b (6/7/2019): - Added option in savegame settings to load backup versions ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.3.1b (6/6/2019): - Fixed ships loading without objects rarely ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.3b (6/6/2019): - Added undo/redo to edit mode - Extended New Newport dock and fixed some hitboxes - Changed some build prices slightly - Fixed remove tool not working on angled walls sometimes - Fixed remove tool not working on objects below the current deck - Fixed colors in some viewport frames - Fixed island minimap images not loading sometimes - Edit mode is more restricted on ships you dont own ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.2.1b (5/29/2019): - Fixed some improperly placed docking sensors on Mallard ships ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.2b (5/29/2019): - Added Mallard class ship (medium sized) - Blocked tiles are highlighted in red when building ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.1b (5/24/2019): - Added setting to turn off shadows (off by default) - Removed wait for server checks when building stuff (no delay) ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.0.2b (5/23/2019): - Fixed some weird building hitboxes on underwater decks - Fixed glass floors being opaque from below - Fixed ship lights not turning on if player joins at night - Made theater seats match ship colors ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.0.1b (5/23/2019): - Fixed ships not loading entirely sometimes ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3b (5/23/2019): - Added new ship wakes and particles (WIP) - Added darker nights, shadows, city lights, and interior ship light - Added new floor placement effects - Optimized floor tiles to use less parts and blend more nicely - Made glass floors more expensive and more decorative - Fixed some animations with sunbeds, shuffleboard, and movie theater ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.7b (5/9/2019): - Added pizzeria, shuffleboard, and movie theater - Added decoration and variety ratings - Added some item stats in the build menu - Added sunbed animation ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.6.1b (5/3/2019): - Fixed old Pelican save slots not loading sometimes ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.6b (5/3/2019): - Added modular couches and benches - New icons for build mode categories - Pool floors match the floors around them - Reduced NPCs overloading the server with pathfinding if they can't get anywhere - Fixed tugs sometimes getting large ships stuck - Fixed save slots sometimes showing weird cash decimals - Fixed some graphical bugs with glass on underwater decks - Fixed build mode click-and-drag not ending if player releases over a button - Fixed some guis acting up when the game window is resized - Fixed NPCs not being able to path through the bow-sides of the Pelican - Fixed floors near tiles turning white sometimes near open spaces or pools etc - Fixed railing posts sometimes not matching ship colors ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.5b (4/22/2019): - Fixed ships sinking and settings reverting to default if player resets - Rearranged items in build menu - Made stair placement more strict to prevent blocked paths - Fixed some inaccurate dock hitboxes in Orion City - Fixed glass on buildings in Orion City - Fixed resupply buttons overcharging players if they spam click them - Fixed azipods spinning the wrong way on Cormorant and Osprey ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.4b (4/19/2019): - Fixed some inconsistent laggyness on the main menu - Fixed minimap island images not loading sometimes (I think) - Fixed dock button sometimes not showing up after calling a tug - Fixed large smokestacks not changing color - Players can walk on the map now while the ship is docked (although the hitboxes aren't great) - Fixed Eisburg map icon being cut off a bit - Fixed save slots getting messed up if the player changes their username ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.3b (4/18/2019): - Added new port Eisburg - Added new large smoke stack - Other ships fade out of view when intersecting your own - Rearranged map a bit (ships have been teleported back to Newport) - New viewport frame islands on minimap - Lines for food move a little quicker ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.2b (4/11/2019): - Added Osprey class ship - Probably gonna be laggy until we do some NPC optimizations - Added medium public bathroom - Added nameplates to Cormorant class ships ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.1.3b (4/5/2019): - Fixed Cormorant class ship sometimes not being available to alpha players ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.1.2b (4/5/2019): - Fixed dividing by zero sometimes breaking save slots ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.1.1b (4/4/2019): - Fixed income breakdown sometimes displaying a negative time - Anchored decorative plants ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.1b (4/3/2019): - Added Cormorant class ship as alpha reward - Added 2 plants ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.0.1b (4/2/2019): - Fixed feedback menu - Nerfed port bonus ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2b (4/2/2019): - Reworked fare system - Players no longer set their own fares - Ships earn an income breakdown every day based on rooms occupied and other modifiers - Removed Port menu and moved Passenger options to Manage menu - Removed rating penalty for not going anywhere - Fixed ships getting stuck sometimes - Maybe fixed dock button not appearing until the ship moves a bit ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.1b (3/31/2019): - Added bridge controls - Fixed mouse hitbox to remove pools - Players can no longer place tiles on top of pools - Players can no longer set negative fares (I dont know why you would) - Fixed some special characters in company/ship names breaking save slots ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.0.1b (3/30/2019): - Removed grand staircase (broken) - Edit mode camera can no longer go above the top deck ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1b (3/29/2019): - Beta released Alpha stage About Cruise Ship Tycoon Alpha was the first ever version of Cruise Ship Tycoon released to the public. Released on December 12th, 2018. The game could be purchased for 250R$ and once the beta version was released, alpha players received a Green-ish chat color and the exclusive Cormorant class ship as a reward for buying and, and having played during the alpha version. Alpha changes / updates 0.5.5.1a (3/27/2019): - Added greenish alpha chat color - Fixed railing posts not being removed ‎‏‏‎ ‎‏‏‎ ‎ 0.5.5a (3/26/2019): - Added dynamic posts and rounded corners to railings (not the angled ones) - Added tug option for stranded ships - Moved player spawn location - Pretty chat colors ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.5.4a (3/15/2019): - Added carpeted stairwell - Players can no longer place tiles blocking a staircase - Fixed build mode sometimes continuing to drag things once you've selected something else ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.5.3a (3/13/2019): - Drive mode works with minimap maximized - Other ships are automatically hidden when you're in edit mode - Fixed ship nameplates not updating immediately - Fixed bottom rating gui not updating when player joins - Fixed server load meter ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.5.2a (3/12/2019): - Added basic tutorial - Fixed some settings not loading properly ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.5.1.1a (3/12/2019): - Fixed some loading issues with marble tiles ‏‏‎ ‎ 0''.5.1a (3/11/2019):'' - Added clothing store (Passengers just browse for the time being) - Added marble floor - Made passengers less hungry - Passengers go to random entertainment sources instead of the closest - Fixed phantom Model label ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.5a (3/8/2019): - Reworked most of the passenger logic - NPCs make better and more realistic choices - Fixed NPCs teleporting when pathfinding fails - Fixed food queues breaking sometimes - Fixed NPCs not animating properly in pools, beds, and sunbeds - New info gui when you click on a passenger - Added mirrored juice bar - Added clock gui - Players can activate chess sets ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.4.7a (3/6/2019): - Fixed some NPC graphical bugs - Fixed settings not loading properly - Ship list shows ship colors ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.4.6a (3/5/2019): - Added medium and large pool - Added oversized chess set - Added small radome (not functional yet) - Added grass and glass tiles ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.4.5a (3/1/2019): - Dramatically improved hitbox efficiency on most items - Fixed some Pelican graphical bugs ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.4.4a (2/28/2019): - Added 3x4 Double Balcony stateroom - New glass railings - Fixed low-poly Pelican model not recoloring - Fixed Pelican azipods rotating the wrong way - Fixed Pelican ship spawning with extra tiles on deck 1 - Existing ships will still have them - Switched to voxel lighting ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.4.3.1a (2/26/2019): - Fixed incorrect ship valuations again for real this time ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.4.3a (2/25/2019): - Added Pelican class ship - Added new railing type - Fixed incorrect ship valuations ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.4.2.1a (2/22/2019): - Fixed ships turning 90 degrees when undocking ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.4.2a (2/22/2019): - Improved ship hitbox efficiency - Added medium freezer - Fixed overhead camera being a bit off-center - Changed prop speed and wake size to match ship size ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.4.1a (2/21/2019): - Quick fix for ships getting stuck sometimes - Speedometer won't stop when the ship actually hits something though - Fixed ships teleporting around when owner boards or leaves - Fixed build gui buttons sometimes not registering clicks - Fixed sky flashing black sometimes ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.4a (2/18/2019): - Reworked terrain collision system to be more accurate and probably more efficient - Fixed ships not colliding with terrain if the owner isnt onboard - Changed minimap ship models to use viewports - Fixed minimap ships sometimes clipping outside the frame - Fixed floating surfaceguis left behind from viewport guis - Fixed stuttering sometimes onboard other players ships (worse on large ships) ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.2a (2/13/2019): - Fixed stateroom walls not updating paint color correctly - Fixed phantom ship nameplates appearing - Fixed ships being overvalued again (typo) ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3.1a (2/11/2019): - Added viewport frames to the ship list and "buy new ship" menu - Fixed "board ship" button sometimes not working ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.3a (2/11/2019): - New build menu with fancy 3D effects and item variants ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.12.1a (2/5/2019): - Fixed ships freezing in place sometimes ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.12a (2/5/2019): - Reduced network traffic by about 75% which should help with stuttering - Enabled automatic render fidelity for most things (better performance) ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.11a (1/29/2019): - Improved performance of low-end npc animations - Changes to map movement that may or may not improve performance ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.10a (1/28/2019): - Added dynamic internal ship rendering to reduce lag on large ships - Walls and objects inside your ship are hidden unless easily visible - Anchored part of corner glass railings ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.9a (1/28/2019): - Testing some maybe improvements to map-movement performance ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.8a (1/24/2019): - Fixed some instances of NPCs wandering to nonexistant tiles - Fixed some settings not saving properly - Included bathroom availability in basic needs rating - Added corner glass railing ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.7a (1/21/2019): - Added NPC render quality setting (WIP) - Added server load meter and server uptime counter to settings menu - Changed 3rd person ship camera to perform better - Made map chunks load in a little further away - Fixed tile build mode not refunding enough money sometimes ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.6a (1/18/2019): - Sunbed, hot tub, and small pool work now - Made NPCs better at problem solving when they cant reach something - Changed ratings for entertainment and basic needs to be based off what's available, not how the passengers feel in the moment ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.5a (1/17/2019): - Ratings are now calculated every 30s or so and averaged with recent ratings instead of being based off the last 5 trips - Fixed ratings menu not updating correctly ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.4.1a (1/15/2019): - Maybe fixed passengers sometimes wandering into inaccessible areas and getting stuck - You may need to unload and get new passengers if some are already stuck ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.4a (1/14/2019): - Added basic paint tool - Fixed some rooms being built with walls inside-out - Temporary fix for getting stuck in the floor sometimes when boarding another ship ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.3a (1/10/2019): - Added M to toggle expanded minimap - Minimap always centers on current ship when not expanded - Fixed sprint breaking if you reset - Fixed ships still moving with no fuel or battery - Fixed outdoor-only objects being placable indoors - Solar panels no longer generate power if solid tiles are above them ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.2a (1/8/2019): - Fixed NPCs acting up when boarding other ships - Fixed NPCs forgetting which room is theirs after loading a save slot - Save slot structure had to change a bit so any passengers you had on your ship from an older version will be deleted, sorry bout that - Fixed green highlight disappearing after placing something in build mode ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2.1a (1/2/2019): - Maybe reduced stuttering in busy servers - Added toggle in settings to show other ships - Reduced default render distance back to 3000 and lowered max to 5000 - Increased maximum docking distance by 50% - Fixed render distance slider freezing things for a few seconds - Fixed prop wash disappearing sometimes ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.2a (12/31/2018): - Made map movement 1000% more efficient - Made prop wash look better at high speeds - Added render distance slider to settings (Default was 3000) - Added prop wash toggle to settings - Added some angled wall variants - Volume and render distance settings save - Moved the main menu camera ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.12a (12/29/2018): - Ship names are text filtered now and for legal reasons they always have been - Fixed ship names not updating properly onboard some elses ship ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.11a (12/28/2018): - You can rename ships now - Ships have their names written on them ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.10a (12/28/2018): - Fixed savegame menu breaking if there aren't any savegames - Fixed some other cases of savegames not loading ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.9a (12/27/2018): - Added minimap images of Orion and New NewPort - They're kinda low res, better images coming eventually - Added some save slot info to the main menu - Fixed most recent save slot not always being on top ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.8a (12/27/2018): - Fixed save slots not loading sometimes (slots that wouldn't load should work now) ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.7.1a (12/27/2018): - Fixed ships selling for more than they're worth ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.7a (12/26/2018): - Fixed cash readout breaking if you reset - Fixed horn breaking if you reset - Fixed fares being editable while booking rooms - Maybe fixed some autosave problems I dunno - Changed default rating to 2.5 stars - Tweaked low mileage penalty/bonus - More forgiving and rewarding but also more punishing if you don't move ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.6a (12/22/2018): - Added icons to build mode buttons - Raised ship prices - Lowered optimal fare by ~20% - Mileage bonus is now based off a 15kt average speed, and acts as a penalty below that - Fixed some cases of NPCs staying when boarding another ship ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.5a (12/18/2018): - Added batteries and energy resource ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.4a (12/18/2018): - Added ship image previews - Fixed some more NPC issues ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.3a (12/17/2018): - Fixed more NPC-related issues - Fixed some rooms selling for more than they're worth - Fixed character position script updating too much and bogging down - This probably fixed some other stuff too - Changed drive gui to highlight toggles in green ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.2.1a (12/16/2018): - New save slots will start with any cash you've bought with R$ ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.2a (12/15/2018): - Fixed more cases of NPCs freezing - There's a lot of problems now with NPCs teleporting and acting weird, I'm working on it - Fixed pools permanently rendering tiles below as blocked - Fixed minimap and build camera getting stuck dragging sometimes - Fixed walls not being placable on the back of ships - Fixed walls being placable in some spots where they shouldn't ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1.1a (12/15/2018): - Fixed at least some cases of NPCs freezing - Fixed ship menu scrollbar - Put Island 1 in the right spot - Moved spawn to New NewPort - Added basic income breakdown when unloading passengers‎ ‏‏‎ ‎ 0.1a (12/14/2018): - Alpha released